


Accidentally Falling In Love

by Someonehugsugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonehugsugden/pseuds/Someonehugsugden
Summary: Teen/Young Adult AUWhen Robert Sugden’s younger sister Victoria comes home upset she blames Aaron Dingle.  Robert, angry that someone would dare upset his younger sister promises her he will take care of Aaron, and make sure he knows that he messed with the wrong family.  Though, on his path to make Aaron Dingle pay some unexpected bumps in the road lead to a romance neither of them saw coming.





	1. Meeting

Vic came through the door visibly upset, her eyes bloodshot and swollen. She tried hiding it and rush up the stairs before either of her brothers had the chance to say anything about it. “What’s wrong,” Robert asked nonchalantly, not looking up from the magazine he was reading, or putting down the toast he was eating. She had no idea how he knew something was wrong, but he always knew.

“Nothing,” Vic’s voice broke and Robert’s head snapped up realizing his sister was more upset than he thought. He could tell by the way she walked in, trying to be quiet and sneak by him that she was upset. She never wanted people to know that she was upset; it was something that runs in the family. 

He put the magazine down and walked over to her, “Hey,” he said softly,“you can tell me.” He hated seeing her like this, he wanted to protect her from the world, she was eighteen now, but she will always be his baby sister.

She wiped her face, “it’s just a boy, it’s not a big deal.” 

Robert tried to hide his anger; what kind of idiot would hurt his little sister. Everyone in this village knows his family doesn’t take shit from anyone, and if someone was going to hurt Vic to the point that she cries, Robert was going to make sure that this boy wouldn’t get away with it. “Who,” he asks as calmly as he can. Vic stays quiet knowing that if she tells Robert he will make sure he has a few words with him. “Vic, who was it,” he says again. 

“Aaron Dingle.” 

Robert didn’t even know there was an Aaron in the Dingle family, “Who the hell is Aaron Dingle?” 

When Aaron came to the village a few months back Vic liked the idea of being with someone older than her, even if it was just a year. There isn’t much difference between an eighteen and a nineteen-year-old, but it was the idea of him being older that was fun. Everything was fine, but today he told her he didn’t want anything to do with her, so of course, she was upset. “He’s Chas’s kid, he came back to the village a few months ago, he is a year older than me, friends with Adam Barton,” she says. 

Robert rolls his eyes, “Like this place needed more Dingles.” 

“Look you don’t need to do anything,” she says, but she can tell by Roberts face that he isn’t listening to her, “he is already miserable enough Rob,” it’s almost like she is pleading with him not to do anything. It was true though Aaron was a miserable soul, and Robert didn’t need to do anything to make it worse. 

“I don’t care, no one makes my baby sister cry,” Robert pinches her cheek before grabbing the other half of his toast, “I’ll see you later,” he walks out the door. 

****

Robert burst through the doors of the pub, “Do you know where that son of yours is,” he asks Chas leaning against the bar top. He never really liked Chas, or any of the Dingles to be completely honest, there was so many of them and they act like they run the village. 

Chas looks up at Robert unamused, “I don’t, and if I did I wouldn’t tell you,” She smirks before moving along to next person who requires her attention. 

Robert looks around the pub and lucky for him Adam Barton is sitting by himself in the corner. “Hey Barton,” Robert yells as he makes his way over to him, “Where is Aaron Dingle.” The pub is silent for a moment wondering why Robert is yelling but quickly goes back to its usual buzz. 

“Don’t know,” Adam shrugs. He doesn’t know why Robert Sugden is looking for Aaron, but he knows it can’t be good. “Why are you looking for him?" He tries to ask without sounding to curious, he doesn't want Robert getting angry at him. 

Robert sits across from Adam, “Vic came home upset today, said Aaron is the reason,” Rob leans in closer to Adam, “You wouldn’t know anything about that would you,” he whispers just so they can hear. 

Adam shifts in the seat, “look I don’t know anything.” 

Robert lunges across the table grabbing Adam by his shirt, “bullshit, where is he?” Robert is seething, at this point, it wasn’t even about Vic anymore, it was the fact that no one will tell him where the fuck Aaron is. 

“What the hell are you doing,” A voice that Robert can tell is directed at him comes from the other side of the room, but he can’t figure out who it belongs to? 

Robert doesn’t loosen his grip on Adam's shirt or break eyes contact. “This doesn’t concern you, fuck off.” 

“No?” The voice is getting closer, “then who does it concern.”

Robert turns to look at the person, “I’m looking for Aaron Dingle.”He turns back to Adam who is still held up by Robert’s death grip. 

“Yeah,” He nods, obviously amused, “well you found him,” he smiles and then throws a right hook straight to the face of Robert. 

Adam falls back into his seat, “Mate, what did you just do?” Aaron is confused by how concerned Adam sounds. 

Robert stands up slowly caressing the spot that Aaron had just punched, “You’re gonna wish you didn’t do that.” Robert doesn’t know who this Aaron thinks he is, but Robert knows that whatever he was gonna do to him before doesn’t compare to what he will do know. Robert walks towards the door. 

“What you’re not gonna punch back,” Aaron mocks him as he leaves. 

Once Robert is out of sight Adam starts to panic, it has been a while since anyone has messed with Robert, let alone punch him. Adam rubs the temples of his head, “I don’t think you understand what you just got yourself into, that’s Robert Sugden he’s gonna try and destroy you.” 

Aaron shrugs, “Pretty hard to destroy something that’s already broken.” The truth was Aaron didn’t care, let Robert do his worse see if he can make Aaron feel anything.


	2. The Dog

Robert burst through the door of his home, the whole walk back he was trying to plot what he would do to get back at Aaron, but nothing he thought of seemed good enough. He didn’t know Aaron well enough, or at all, he needed to know what things made him tick. Robert sat down at the kitchen table across from his brother Andy with a huff making sure it was known that he was angry.

“You good?” Andy asks rolling his eyes at his brothers never ending dramatic persona. When Andy looks up he sees the bruise forming around Robert’s eye, “Oh did you piss off the wrong person again?” 

“Do you know Aaron Dingle,” the name spews from Roberts' mouth like venom. 

Andy shrugs, “I mean I know of him, I don’t really know him.” Andy had seen him around the village and knew that he was a friend of Vic’s, but that really it. 

“Well he upset Vic, and punched me in the face,” Robert can tell that Andy was trying to suppress his laughter, “It’s not funny,” Robert yelled growing more annoyed the longer he sat here. 

“I mean yeah,” Andy points to Robert’s face, “I can see he punched you, he got you good.” 

Robert bats Andy’s arm out of the air, “Are you going to help me get back at him or not?” 

Andy nods, “Yeah yeah, but only cause he hurt Vic.”

“Good let’s go,” Robert says standing up. 

“Right now,” Andy groaned, “Didn’t you just get punched by him like a half hour ago.” 

Robert pulled at Andy’s shirt forcing him to stand up, “Yeah, but I don’t want to retaliate right not I just want to spy on him, to figure out what I can do to get him back.”Robert was basically pulling Andy out of the house at this point.

Robert and Andy walked around the village looking for Aaron for what felt like an eternity, “Can’t we just ask someone or do this another time,” Andy complained. He was already bored and didn’t really like the idea of spying on Aaron. 

“Why can’t I find this asshole?” Robert said ignoring Andy’s complaints. 

Andy suddenly shoved Robert behind a nearby dumpster, “He’s right there,” he whispers pointing to the grass field Aaron was standing in. 

Robert looked and sure enough, Aaron was in the field with a dog playing fetch. “Did you really need to be that dramatic about it,” Robert hissed rubbing his elbow. 

“You’re the one who said we were spying,” Andy grumbled. He didn’t like when his brother got focused on something like this, it’s like it is all he can think about until he gets his revenge on whoever it is that wronged him this time. 

Robert rubbed his temples thinking of what to do. “Come on,” he says walking out from behind the dumpster, “We should talk to him.” Robert thinks that maybe talking to Aaron directly might help him learn more about who he is.

“This is stupid, this is so stupid,” Andy mumbles following Robert to the field.

Robert and Andy made their way over to where Aaron is standing, “Miss me,” Robert says when they get closer to him. 

Aaron turned around, “No, and by the looks of your eye it doesn’t look like you missed me all that much,” he made a face that was obviously meant to mock Robert’s existence in the world. “You really had to go and get back-up?” Aaron says referring to Andy, who is standing by Robert’s side regretting his decision to help Robert.

“I wouldn’t call me back up necessarily more like--,” Andy starts to talk, but Robert shoots him a death glare, “I’m here just in case,” he says. He needs to remind himself to never agree to do anything with Robert ever again. 

Robert takes a breath making sure he doesn’t get angry this time, “I just didn’t want to kick your ass back in the pub with the entire Dingle lineage prepared to kill me the second I laid a hand on you.” 

Aaron laughs, “You couldn’t win a fight with me if I had my two fists tied together behind my back,” he pauses wondering why Robert decided to come out all the way to the field, “Are you going to try and double-team me or what,” Aaron says with his arms outstretched to his sides, almost like he was inviting them in to fight him. 

Robert shakes his head, “No,” he pauses trying to read Aaron, he just wanted to find some type of weakness that Aaron has, but he is just too hard to read, “I’m going to get you back, I just figured out how yet.” 

“You can start whatever war between us you want to, but I am going to be the one who finishes it,” Aaron walks up to Robert so they are standing face to face, so close that Aaron can feel Robert’s breathe, “Besides Mate,” Aaron growled, “I don’t have anything you can use against me, I don’t care about anything,” Aaron shoved Robert away from him. “Come on girl, we have better places to be,” Aaron said to the dog walking away from Robert and Andy. 

Robert smiled and look over at Andy, “I don’t like that look,” Andy says nervous by the look on his brothers face, “I didn’t think that went well for you.” 

“The dog, that's what he cares about,” Robert says as he watches Aaron walk away. Aaron didn’t seem to care about much, but that dog, that dog has got to be something that he cares about.

The longer Andy was with Robert, the more he regretted agreeing to help him, he should’ve known this wouldn’t be some small little prank to get back at Aaron. “What the hell do you wanna do with the dog?”

“I wanna steal it,” Robert looks back over at Andy, “Obviously.” 

“No,” Andy shakes his head, “Absolutely not, that is literally awful.” 

Robert rolls his eyes, “We have to.” 

Andy runs his head through his hair trying to think of something else they can do, but nothing comes to mind. “Rob, we can’t steal his fucking dog.” 

“You don’t have to help,” Robert shrugs, “But, I will be stealing his dog.” Robert can tell by the look on Andy’s face he really isn’t a fan of the idea, “Don’t worry,” Robert says placing a hand on Andy’s shoulder, “Aaron will come and get her back.” 

Andy knows that there is no changing Robert’s mind, and he needs to make sure that nothing happens to the dog, “I hate this so much,” Andy whines, “But I am going to help you, only, and I mean only because I want to make sure you don’t do anything completely stupid to get yourself killed.” Andy has witnessed Robert do many stupid things, but getting into this little war of his with Aaron, this may be the stupidest. 

*********************

Robert and Andy went back to their house after their talk with Aaron and sat in their room discussing how they would get the dog. “What if the dog starts barking? What if Aaron sees us? What do we do once we have the dog? How long are we keeping the dog? What if Aaron kills us for stealing his dog?”Andy can’t stop asking questions, every time he thinks about this idea of Robert’s it sounds more and more like a death sentence. 

“What are you two doing?” Vic asks, Robert didn’t even hear her open the door, he motions Vic to come in the room and shut the door behind her. “You look like a crazy person, and since when do the two of you hang out in your room together?” Vic can’t remember the last time she has seen her brothers sitting together on their floor. 

“We are going to get Aaron back, what do you know about his dog?” 

“Rob, no I told you, you didn’t have to do anything,” Vic shakes her head. 

Andy’s eyebrows furrow, “She told you what?” 

Robert rolls his eyes, “shush,” he says to Andy. He looks back over to Vic, “Look we are going to with or without your help, so the dog.” 

“What about the dog?” 

Robert smiled, “We want to steal it so--” 

Vic cut him off, “He will kill you.” Vic knows that the dog is one of the only things that she has seen Aaron show real emotion to. If her brothers are stupid enough to actually try and steal it, there is a 50/50 chance that they will never see the light of day again. 

“That’s fine,” Robert shrugs, “So is there a certain time he lets her out, preferably at night time?” 

Andy looks at Robert like he has lost his damn mind, “did you not just hear her say he would kill us?”Andy yells.“I mean Rob come on, I like living.” 

“You. Don’t. Have. To. Help.” Rob says putting more and more emphasis on each word. 

Vic sighs, “Look,” she says getting the attention of her brothers, “First of all the dogs name is Lena, second he let’s her out before he goes to bed, and goes to bed between like eleven and one, so you’ll need treats to lure her over to you and then a leash so she thinks you’re just going to take her for a walk, and he will probably go looking for her the second he doesn’t see her, so you won’t have a lot of time.” Robert and Andy stare at their sister surprised by how easily the plan spewed from her mouth. “You’re welcome.” 

“Didn’t you just say we didn’t have to do anything?” Andy says. 

Vic shrugs, “Yeah well you know he’s not gonna let it go,” she points to Robert, “I mine as well make it a little easier for him.” She walks back towards the door to leave. 

“Wait,” Robert says stopping her. Vic turns around. “The dog knows you?” 

“Yeah.” 

Robert bites the insides of his cheek; he doesn’t even like what he is going to say, “You should help us, if you can leash her and walk her away from the house, she won’t bark because she knows you.” 

“No, no, no, nooooooooo,” Andy interjects. “Absolutely not, are you insane, we are not involving her in our theft of Aaron Dingle’s dog, how do we know he won’t just call the police on us anyways?” 

Vic laughs, “he definitely won’t do that, the last thing he needs is the police knocking at his door,” she pauses thinking about what Robert said, “Yeah I’ll help, I mean what’s the worst that can happen?” 

Andy throws his hands up in the air exasperated, “Do you people hear yourself? I’ve met this guy like three times and I am afraid of what he will do if I look at him the wrong way,” he looks at Robert and then at Vic, “And you two want to STEAL HIS DOG!!” 

“Are you good now?” Robert stares at Andy. “Anyways,” he takes a deep breath, “We will head over to Aaron’s tonight, we can work out the details, and Vic you know more than the two of us, so you’ll be a big help.” 

She shrugs, “Yeah, I have nothing better to do tonight anyway.” 

Andy lays flat on the floor, “I hate both of you.” 

“Does that mean you’re still going to help?” 

Andy nods defeated, “Well someone needs to make sure you two criminals don’t fuck everything up.” 

“This is so sweet,” Robert smiles, “It’s a great sibling bonding exercise.” 

Vic nods, “that’s totally true.” 

Andy just looks at the ceiling wondering how on earth Robert planned on not getting the shit kicked out of him, or if Robert even thought about how Aaron would retaliate. But it was too late now, the plan was already forming and there was nothing anyone would be able to do or say to stop Robert.


	3. Dog Napping

Robert, Vic, and Andy stand outside the back of where Aaron lives hiding behind the bushes. “What if this doesn’t work?” Andy asks, he hasn’t stopped pacing since the three of them have got here. 

“Then we will figure something else out,” Robert says watching and waiting for the back door to open. 

“What if he sees Vic?” 

Robert shrugs, “Then she can pretend she was going to visit him or something.” 

“Smart I would never have thought of that, I probably would have just started running away.” 

Robert laughs, “That really would have given us away Vic.” 

“Yeah, but I would have totally panicked, but now I have a plan,” She smiles and Robert shakes his head still laughing at his sister. 

“Shut Up!” Robert hissed when he saw the light come from the slit of the back door being opened. 

Andy stops pacing, “No one was talking dipshit.” Robert shot Andy an annoyed look, but Andy came to join him peeking into the yard, “Here comes the dog.” 

“Okay Vic this is it, go get that dog!” Robert said a little too excited for people who are about to steal someone's dog.

Vic takes a deep breath before creeping into the yard she hoped to god that Aaron wasn’t watching from the window. “Lena, come here girl,” she whispered so she didn’t draw attention to herself, but Lena didn’t hear her. Vic started getting more nervous the further she got into the yard, “Lena,” she said a bit louder this time and Lena looked in her direction and started to sprint to her. “Good girl,” Vic said petting Lena while putting the leash that they had brought on her. Vic started walking and Lena followed her without an issue, “We just want to borrow you for a bit,” Vic whispered as she started running out of the yard with the dog. 

Andy and Robert watched as Vic crept further and further into the yard, Robert wouldn’t admit it but he started regretting roping his little sister into this. Robert would never let Andy know that Robert thought he was right. Just as he was about to tell her to come back, the dog started sprinting over to Vic, “She’s gonna do it,” Robert said under his breath. They watched as Vic put the leash on and started sprinting out of the yard. 

But when she got to where they were standing she didn’t stop sprinting, “I don’t want to be here when he realizes his dog is gone,” She pants as she runs by her brothers and soon they too are running behind her. 

When they get back to their house they all collapse on the couch trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes of realizing they are all completely out of shape Robert stands up and bear hugs Vic, “You did it kid, you committed a crime. How does it feel?” 

“Honestly,” she says thinking about what she just did, “I feel pretty guilty.” 

Robert waves his hands at her, “That feeling goes away eventually.” 

“Can you not encourage her, she doesn’t need to become a crime lord,” Andy says still laying on the couch. 

The three of them sat with the dog, she didn’t even seem to realize anything was wrong. She was still getting all the attention she needed, it just wasn’t from Aaron. “Do you think Aaron will come tonight?” Rob asks Vic as she flips through the channels on the TV. 

“I mean probably, he’s going to know who took her,” she says. “There is nothing good on TV,” she groans.

“It’s almost 12:30 in the morning Vic.”

Vic threw the remote back on to the coffee table giving up on trying to find something to watch. “I think I lost my phone while we were running from Aaron’s house,” Vic stands up frantically patting herself down trying to find her phone. 

Andy rolls his eyes, “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah,” Vic says, “Come with me to find it.” 

Andy is already putting a jacket on, “Robert you going to be okay alone?” 

Robert nods, “Yeah I can handle taking care of a dog.” 

Vic and Andy leave to go look for Vic’s phone leaving Robert alone with the dog. He did have to admit she was extremely cute and made Robert want to go out and get a dog of his own. 

**********************************************************

Aaron got to the Sugden’s house just as Vic or Andy were leaving the house, he couldn’t imagine where they were going at one in the morning. He was glad they weren’t going to be in the house, he knew that it was Robert who was behind all of this he didn’t want to get them anymore involved. He walked up to the front door slamming his fist against it, he hears a bark that no doubt comes from Lena. “I swear to god Sugden open this goddamn door before I break it down,” Aaron yelled. There was no response, “I will give you ten seconds,” Aaron said and started his countdown. 

Robert sat in the living room listening to Aaron scream from outside, he thought it was funny how angry he was. Lena obviously knew who it was she was pacing the room eager for her owner to come inside. Robert listened to Aaron’s countdown and was surprised when it was silent when he reached one. It didn’t last long though, a loud smash came from the front of the house and Robert jumped up from the couch and ran to where it came from, where he saw Aaron climbing through the window he just threw a rock through. “What the hell did you do,” Robert sneered knowing that he will be in trouble when everyone gets back. 

Aaron pushes himself through the window landing on his two feet, “I gave you ten seconds,” he was seething with anger, and Robert was starting to wish his brother and sister didn’t leave. The dog ran into the room excited to see Aaron, “Hi, don’t worry I’m here,” Aaron says petting her. 

 

Robert started backing away from where Aaron stood, but with every step he took backward it felt like Aaron was taking two forwards. “Okay, look we are even now,” he sputtered, panicking as Aaron got closer and closer to him. 

Aaron grabbed Robert by his shirt and threw him against the nearest wall so hard that the pictures fell to the floor, “If you think I am going to let you get away with stealing my fucking dog, you are sadly mistaken.” 

Robert takes a deep breath collecting himself, this was the second time that Aaron’s face had been centimeters away from his own in the past 24 hours, and for some reason he didn’t hate it. Robert has known for a while that he liked both girls and boys, and while it didn’t bother him, he was afraid of what his family would think of it, so he never told anyone. He never had a reason to worry about anyone finding out since he doesn’t fancy anyone in the village, but now, now he might having something to worry about. He looked at Aaron searching every part of his face, and even though his eyes screamed anger, he can see that there is so much sadness behind them. There was just something about Aaron Dingle that captivated Robert and he’s only known about him for a day. He knew he couldn’t do anything with Aaron though, for starters Aaron isn’t gay, and he and Aaron aren’t really on good terms at the moment, and there was no way that Aaron wouldn’t use it against him in this war of theirs. 

“So does this mean you’re going to retaliate,” Robert sighs, “Well do your worst,” Robert closes eyes trying to prepare himself for Aaron’s fist to connect with his face. He waited a minute and when the punching didn’t come, Robert, opened one of his eyes and saw a look on Aaron’s face he hasn’t seen yet. 

Aaron swallows hard letting go of Robert’s shoulders backing away from him, “No,” he shakes his head, “I will get you back another way.” Robert is confused by Aaron’s sudden change in demeanor, he seemed anxious and startled by something. Robert grabbed Aarons arm and could feel Aaron’s entire body tense up.

Aaron didn’t give Robert the chance to say anything, he ripped his arm away from Robert’s grasp. “Come on girl,” Aaron says to Lena walking towards the front door, eager to leave. The dog listens to Aaron and they both rush out of the house. 

Robert stands in his house confused and wondering what Aaron would do to get back at him. Whatever it was Robert can’t help but feel excited for the next time he sees Aaron, there was just something that made him want to see more of him. 

Andy and Vic run into the house frantically, “Rob are you alive,” he hears Vic yell from the door. 

“Yeah.” 

Andy and Vic walk in to see that Robert was untouched, and it obviously surprised both of them. “We-- we saw Aaron, I thought--,” Andy mumbled, he couldn’t find the words he wanted and was too confused by the fact his brother was standing in front of him completely fine, “He didn’t do anything to you?” 

Robert shrugs, “No, just said he would get me back.” 

“Wow,” Vic gasped, “He is gonna plan your murder, he’s going premeditated.” 

Robert smacks the top of her head, “He is not going premeditated, shut up.” 

“Ow,” Vic jokes rubbing her head, “I was kidding, but I would be worried if I were you Aaron doesn’t plan out anything.” 

“I think we should all go to bed, I have had enough of this little war for one day,” Andy sighs. If he had just known where this day would lead him, maybe he would have spent the day on the farm or spent the day with Katie, anything besides this seemed like a better choice. 

Robert wraps his arms around his siblings, “I just want to say thanks for helping me.”

Andy feels Robert’s forehead with the back of his hand, “Are you feeling okay? Did Aaron kill the real Robert and replace him with a fake Robert? The Rob I know doesn’t thank anyone for anything, especially me.”

Robert ignores his brothers comment and then the three of them start heading up the stairs to their bedrooms, “It’s been a real while since the three of us did anything together though,” Vic says, “I mean it was pretty fun wasn’t it.” 

“Yeah,” Robert and Andy say in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are getting into the good angsty shit!
> 
> I didn't have time to edit this chapter, but I wanted to put it up so I apologize for any mistakes.


	4. Let's Talk

That whole night Robert thought about Aaron, and the sadness in his eyes, it was something that just made Robert want to ask Aaron about it. Of course, Robert knew that it would be stupid to ask him about it, but he couldn’t help it he just wanted to know more about Aaron. 

Then there was the fact that it didn’t make any sense that Aaron wouldn’t have just punched him there if there was anything about Aaron that he knows it was that he had very little impulse control. There had to be something that made Aaron not do it. 

“So you and Aaron-- Were you guys like a couple,” Robert asks Vic who is sitting across from him stuffing her face with bacon. 

Vic doesn’t look up from her food, “Not really,” she shakes her head, “He wasn’t really into the whole couple thing, so I guess I shouldn’t have gotten so attached or whatever.” 

Robert runs his hand through his hair, “Interesting.” 

“What is?” 

He didn’t even realize he had said that out loud, “Nothing, maybe he just isn’t into girls?” Robert makes it sound like a question, but it is more like a hope. 

Vic starts laughing, “That’s funny.” 

Robert pretends to laugh with her instead of showing that his soul is being crushed. He hadn’t really realized how much interest he had in Aaron until now, Yesterday he barely even knew him, but when someone punches you, and you steal his dog apparently that means it’s time to start crushing on someone. Robert sighs putting his head on the table with a loud thud. 

Vic winced at the sound of her brothers face hitting the table, “Are you okay,” she asked slightly concerned. 

Robert picked his face up from the table, “Oh,” he mumbled, “Yeah I just, I’m worried about what it is Aaron might decide to do to get back at me.” 

“I don’t think it will be anything extreme,” she tries to give him a reassuring smile, “I mean I honestly don’t think it could be worse than his fists.”

Robert sighed, “Yeah, I hope not.” He sank lower in his seat, “Maybe I will try talking to him, see if I can just end it now before it gets any worse.”

*********************************************

Aaron didn’t want to see Robert at all, he didn’t really want to get back at him because that would involve some type of contact with him, but he also couldn’t let it go. He kept replaying it in his head the way Robert was looking at him trying to figure him out. He hated it, but at the same time, he couldn’t think of anyone who had at least tried to figure out why he was so fucked up in a long time. It wasn’t just Robert trying to figure him out that was bothering him, it’s the way he felt after he realized what Robert was doing. While it scared him, it also made him feel almost warm inside, but that warmth made him sick he didn’t want Robert to make him feel like that. 

“Earth to Aaron Dingle,” Adam said waving his hand in front of Aaron who apparently was completely spaced out. 

Aaron sat up straight in the booth he was sitting at in the pub, “Hi, sorry-- what,” he mumbled trying to remember anything that Adam had said, but couldn’t remember a thing. 

“I said, Victoria told me that she and her brothers stole your dog last night, and you didn’t kill anyone,” he says sliding into the booth across from Aaron. Adam’s forehead creases and his eyebrows furrow when Aaron doesn’t respond to him again, “Hey dummy, are you okay?” 

Aaron rubs his eyes trying to force himself out of the trance of Robert Sugden he is in, “Yeah, I’m good,” he says thinking again about what Adam had said this time remembering, “But I don’t know it was late, I wanted to get home. Figure I would get him back without using my fists.” 

Adam stares at Aaron for a second trying to figure out if he is joking, “I’m sorry,” he says looking around the room to see if he is on some type of prank show, “who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?” 

“I don’t know,” Aaron shrugs sinking lower into the booth, “I just, I think doing something he doesn’t expect would work better I guess,” Aaron says. He can’t tell Adam that the thought of Robert didn’t make him angry, it just made him feel almost giddy. He starts replying the night before again. He went into that house full intention of kicking Robert’s ass, but then the way he looked at him, and the way he just closed his eyes accepting his fate it was all wrong.

“Mate- mate, MATE,” Adam yells grabbing the attention of everyone in the pub, “What the hell is up with you? Are you sure you are okay?” 

Aaron nods, “I’m fine, I am just trying to figure out how to get back at Robert,” Aaron lies.   
Adam rolls his eyes not believing Aaron for a second, there was obviously something else bothering him, but he didn’t want to push it. “Let’s just go for a walk or something, I think you need some fresh air,” he stands up stretching out his body. 

“Okay fine,” Aaron stands up and follows Adam outdoor.

They walk for a little while and where headed back to Aaron’s place now. They were so close and Aaron couldn’t wait to be alone for a bit, Adam was talking nonsense about how if it would be okay if he asked Vic out the entire time they were walking. Now he was talking about how he wouldn’t do it if it made Aaron uncomfortable, “So, like do you think it would be alright?” 

“Go for it,” Aaron shrugs. He could honestly care less if Adam asked Vic out, in fact, it would make happy if he did. Aaron felt guilty for leading her on and then just telling her off out of nowhere. He didn’t mean to hurt her, it was just that Aaron was still trying to figure everything out. 

Adam smiles, “You’re the best mate.” Adam comes to a halt, “Look there he is,” Adam points to Robert who is across the road walking with Andy and Victoria and Katie. “Why don’t you just go beat him now.”

Aaron shakes his head, “No, I want to do something different.” 

Adam rolls his eyes, “Look at him, he doesn’t even see you, and if he didn’t he doesn’t expect you to beat him because you already told him you don’t want to it’s perfect.” 

“No.” 

Adam throws his hands up in disbelief, “Robert Sugden has the most punchable face in this whole village what do you mean you don’t want to.” 

“I said I fucking don’t want to, so drop it,” Aaron barked.

Adam flinched as the words left Aarons mouth, he couldn’t tell what Aaron was so angry about. He knew that Aaron was taking his anger out on him, but he just didn’t know why. If he has all this anger, he usually would just take it out on the person that was causing it, and Adam is pretty sure that that person is Robert. But there Robert was across the street and Aaron refused to do anything about it. “Okay, I’m sorry.” 

“Look I just want to be alone right now,” Aaron said softly this time trying to make up for yelling at Adam before. 

Adam nodded knowing that protesting to it would be a lost cause, Aaron was already walking into his house. When he started to walk away he notices Robert making his way across the street towards Aaron’s house.” Adam stepped in front of Robert as he got closer, “Do you have a death wish?” 

Robert shook his head, “I might,” and then he walked around a stunned Adam and didn’t even bother knocking on the door and walked right into Aaron’s house. 

Vic walked over standing next to Adam equally stunned at what she just witnessed her brother do, “he’s gonna die,” she says under her breath.

“I’m not going in there, he just decided his own fate,” Andy says shaking his head he too in disbelief. 

Adam scratches his head trying to figure out what exactly Robert is thinking, “I think we should leave, I don’t wanna be here if this gets ugly.” 

“No, we should be here in case Aaron actually tries to kill him,” Vic says staring at the door. 

Andy bites his lip, “No, I think he will be fine.” 

Adam looks at Andy like he has lost his mind, “Be fine? He just walked into Aaron’s house uninvited, the day after he stole his dog,” he snorted. “But I mean, I don’t think Aaron will kill him and I’m hungry, so lunch?” 

Vic’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food, “That does sound good, Robert did say he was going to try and sort it out with him at breakfast today, but I thought he was joking,” she says. 

As if on cue Robert stuck his head out the door, “Are you three idiots just gonna stand there? Go eat or something, We are having a civil conversation.” 

Andy, Adam, and Vic all stared at Robert and then at each other before slowly walking away from all still worried about what exactly Robert’s fate would be. 

 

**************************************

Robert clasped his hands together and spun around to face a very angry looking Aaron, “Sorry about them, they think you’re going to kill me.” 

“What the hell are you doing,” Aaron seethed.

“Well,” Robert scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I wanted to talk.” 

Aaron blinked in confusion, “You wanted-- to talk,” Aaron’s jaw was clenched and he was growing angrier every second. 

Robert didn’t want Aaron to see that he was scaring him, so he did what he does best and that made people even angrier. “Yeah,” he says walking into the living room, sitting on the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table, “You know, about why you haven’t tried to kill me yet.” 

“Do you want me to,” Aaron stormed. 

Robert shrugged, “I don’t think you want to.”

Aaron’s angry expression softened, he couldn’t understand how Robert could read him so easily. No one, not even Adam his best friend was that good at understanding how Aaron was feeling. 

Robert didn’t wait for Aaron to respond, he could tell by the softening of his shoulders and the unclenching of the fists that he was right. “Why did you break things off with Vic?”

“I didn’t break up with her, we were never a thing,” Aaron scoffed

“Why not?

Aaron didn’t like talking about this, especially not with Robert. “We were always just friends, she had the wrong idea.”

“She can be a bit dramatic,” Robert smiled, “Tends to run in the family.” 

“Yeah, so I’ve seen,” Aaron said with a small laugh.

It was the first time that he had seen Aaron show any type of emotion other than anger and hostility. Still, Robert could see the sadness clouding Aaron’s features, even when he laughed it was like Aaron thought he didn’t deserve it. “You know a smile looks good on you, you should probably try it more often.”

“Fuck off,” Aaron rolled his eyes, but Robert could see the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile. 

Robert stared at Aaron again this time just taking him all in, noticing little things about him like how his haircut was awful, and if he grew it out a little more it would look better. How his nose turned up at the very end, but not enough to be that noticeable, and how his eyebrows were a little too close to his eyes. But those eyes, those eyes are what made Robert so intrigued in the first place they were icy blue, that wasn’t what made him so captivated it was that they were dull and sad and angry at the world, and Robert wanted to know why. 

Aaron backed away suddenly when he realized that Robert was doing it again looking at him trying to piece him together, “You should go.” 

“What? Why,” Robert said taken aback by Aaron going back to being more hostile. 

Aaron bite the inside of his cheek trying to come up with a reason, “Because I said so

Robert took a step toward Aaron, he didn’t want to leave he wanted to know more about Aaron and what made him so angry. He wanted to talk about it with him, Robert knew that Aaron bottling everything up wasn’t good. He needed someone, and Robert knew he was the last person anyone expected to want to help a Dingle, but here he is. 

Aaron didn’t give Robert any time to get closer to him something in him just snapped, grabbing Robert and throwing him against the wall, “I said you should fucking leave.” 

Aaron’s expression had hardened and it was like he was a completely different person than the one Robert had been talking to just a minute before. Robert swallowed hard, “Do I make you uncomfortable Aaron? Why? What is it about me?” Robert was almost taunting him trying to get Aaron to tell him anything. 

Aaron searched Robert’s face trying to find any sign of fear, but he couldn’t find a single trace of fear. Aaron was breathing heavily, from anger, from his own fear from Robert’s questions it was all too much for him to handle. 

Robert watched as Aaron’s face changed into an expression of recognition, “Do you fancy me mate,” Aaron said as a smile crept on his face, but Robert could tell it wasn’t a good smile, it was evil. 

“No.” 

Aaron studied Robert’s face, “No, you do, don’t you?” He smirked, “You’re gay?” 

Robert could feel the blood draining from his face, he came here trying to end the fight between the two of them, but he has a bad feeling that he might have just added fuel to the fire. “I’m not gay,” Robert took a deep breath he had to own up to it now, “I’m bi, but you can’t tell anyone, no one can no,” he pleaded. 

Aaron let go of Robert and backed away from him, “Just get out.” 

“Aaron you can’t tell anyone,” Robert was almost begging. 

“Just go.” 

Robert left and Aaron was stood in the middle of his house. He didn’t really know what he would do with the information about Robert, it was the best thing he would get on him to get revenge. Deep down though Aaron knew there was no way that he would be able to use it against Robert, it was too personal, outing someone, or even just blackmailing him he couldn't do it. He couldn’t use Robert’s sexuality against him, Aaron couldn’t begin to imagine doing that, but Robert didn’t need to know that just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down in the coming chapters my dudes. 
> 
> Also if you want follow my Tumblr @ SomeoneHugSugden if you want to enjoy my hilarious posts about these two asshats. If you don't want to that's fine too.


	5. I Really Like Your Smile

Robert had been constantly on edge since yesterday, he never really worried about what people had against him, it was always things people around the village already knew. But this, what Aaron knows, this could be catastrophic if the wrong people heard about it. When he got back home yesterday Vic and Andy pestered him about what he talked to Aaron about, but he ignored them both.

He had since been locked away in his room avoiding everyone at all cost not wanting to think or talk about it. It was already halfway through the day, and Robert hadn’t done a single thing, completely uncharacteristic of him and he knew his family wouldn’t let him hide forever. 

Vic came bounding into the room, “Are you okay?” 

Robert sat up rubbing his eyes, “yeah.” 

“I went to talk to Aaron--

Robert interrupts her, “What,” he says trying to hide the panic in his voice. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead. 

Vic looked at him funny, “I talked to Aaron,” She said again this time slowly mocking Robert, “I figured your sudden mood change had something to do with him,” She shrugged. 

“And?” Robert pressed. 

Vic didn’t look like she knew anything, but that wasn’t helping Robert calm down in any way. “He didn’t say much, just that you’re cocky, and arrogant and think that you can do whatever you want. Nothing that the entire village doesn’t know already,” Vic says leaning her body against Robert’s bed, “So what is your issue?” 

“I don’t have an issue.” 

Vic sighed, “You haven’t left your bed, it’s,” she looks at the watch around her wrist, “It is almost two in the afternoon, it’s been almost 24 hours since you spoke to Aaron and you are being unRobert like.” 

“UnRobert like?” he mocked. 

Vic’s face lit up, “See there he is, the annoying ass no one in the village likes!” 

“Everyone likes me.”

“Literally pretty sure more than half the village can’t stand you,” She said only half joking. It was true that there were many people in the village who couldn’t stand Robert, but he liked it that way. The fewer people there are to impress the fewer people there are to disappoint, it is simple logic. 

Robert threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms out with a groan feeling the joints in his body crack for his lack of movement throughout the day. “I guess I will get on with my day then.” 

Vic smiled, “So you just needed a little encouragement to get up, glad I could be of service,” she says pushing herself up from Robert’s bed she started walking to the door, but turned around last minute. 

Robert could tell by her facial expression something was bothering her. “What is it,” he asked. 

“If something was actually bothering you, or was wrong, or whatever would you tell me,” She asked and the sadness in her voice made Robert feel guilty almost. She already knew the answer, she knew that something else was bothering him right now and he wasn’t telling her. 

“Of course I would,” he lied. 

She knew he was lying, but she didn’t push it anymore, “Okay,” She nodded, “I’m always here for you Rob,” she said as she left his room. 

Robert sighed, he didn’t like lying to Vic and he knew deep down that he didn’t have to. He could tell her and she wouldn’t care, she wouldn’t tell anyone but that idea of someone else knowing, saying it out loud and it being real that was the real issue. Having to admit it to someone else was terrifying, but he did it yesterday he said it out loud to someone who could use it against him, but he didn’t. Aaron didn’t tell Vic and he had to perfect opportunity to, it scares Robert even more, what was Aaron holding on to it for? Robert pushes himself out of bed, he had to go find Aaron and find out what he was playing at. 

*************************************

Robert saw Aaron sitting in the booth with Adam and found himself walking towards them before he could stop himself, he was already standing at the booth, “A word,” he said as confidently as he could muster.

“Go on,” Aaron looked at Robert.

“In private please.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes but stood up and starting walking motioning for Robert to follow him to the back room of the pub. “Look I know you want me alone, but--”

Robert didn’t let him finish whatever snarky comment it was that Aaron was about to say, “Why didn’t you tell her?” 

“What,” Aaron didn’t realize how what he said to Robert last night affected him so much. 

“Vic! She said she went to talk to you, and you didn’t tell her anything?” Robert was doing his best to keep his voice down, he didn’t know who would be in the back of the pub, but he didn’t want anyone to hear him. “Why the fuck not?”

 

Aaron’s forehead furrowed, “Did you want me to?” He asked genuinely confused. 

“No.” 

Aaron glared at Robert, annoyed with the fact he is angry at him for not telling his sister, while simultaneously not wanting him to tell anyone. “Then you’re fucking welcome,” he sneered. 

Robert didn’t understand why Aaron was being like this. “Well-- What? What- are you gonna do huh?” Robert’s eyes were wide with fear, something Aaron hadn’t really seen on Robert. Aaron could tell that it wasn’t really even about his sexuality though, it was something else, he was afraid of someone finding out.

“Are you just gonna wait till I piss you off more and start telling people,” Robert said snapping Aaron out of his trance. 

“What? No,” Aaron shook his head.

Robert breathing was heavy and he kept tapping his foot against the wall trying to calm himself down. “What do you mean no? You have me fucking paranoid as hell okay? I can’t stop thinking about you telling someone, do you know what my,” he stops talking running his hand nervously through his hair. 

Aaron didn’t need Robert to finish the sentence to know he was talking about someone close to him, it didn’t matter who it was. It was something Aaron understood all too well, worrying about what the people closest to you will think, how they will react. “Look I won’t tell anyone,” Aaron said softly. 

Robert looks desperately at Aaron, “How do I know that?” 

“Because,” Aaron took a step closer to Robert closing the space between them, “If I told anyone about your secret,” he leaned his head in watching as Robert’s expression changed from panic to confusion, but before he let Robert say anything Aaron had his lips on Robert’s. It only lasted a second, but Aaron felt the muscles in Robert’s body relax in that time. When Aaron pulled away he left his face centimeters away from Roberts there lips almost touching. Aaron raises his hand using his thumb to caress Robert’s jawline before whispering, “Then you could tell them about mine.” And with that Aaron stepped back from Robert and walked back into the main room of the pub. 

Robert stood in the back room of the pub trying to make sense of what just occurred. It just made him more confused about Aaron now. Trying to figure out that boy was much more difficult than Robert had imagined or anticipated it would be. He brushed his finger along his lip and he can’t help, but to let a smile creep on his face. I knew it he couldn’t help but think to himself, it was part of his innate nature of always being right. 

*********************************************

Aaron felt like the world was spinning, he couldn’t believe he did that. Something so stupid, so unlike him now Robert knew. Robert was the only person who knew, and even though it made him anxious and scared he couldn’t stop thinking about that second that he had just let himself kiss Robert. That small moment in time made him feel something he had never really felt before, and he wanted to feel it again. 

“What was that all about,” Adam asked as Aaron was sliding back into the booth. 

“Nothing,” He shrugged, “Just Robert being his usual annoying self. 

Adam studied Aaron, he could tell something was off by the way Aaron was acting. He never knew whether he should press the issue or not, he wanted to be someone that Aaron could talk to, but he also knew that trying to get Aaron to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about was impossible. “Why are you looking at me like that,” Aaron snapped. 

Do not press the issue, Adam, though to himself before responding, “Damn sorry.” 

Vic walked in and Aaron watched Adam quickly sit up in his seat. He didn’t even realize that Adam ever fancied her, and felt pretty guilty that he probably got in his way in the beginning. “Just go ask her out,” Aaron pointed at her. 

“Are you insane?” Adam quickly swatted Aaron’s hand down, “I can’t do that.”

“Why?” Aaron questioned

Adam’s mouth twisted to the side as he bit the inside of his cheek, something he only does when he is really nervous and uncomfortable and in this moment he was both. “It’s-- I don’t know--,” he said unable to come up with an excuse. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

Aaron had to stifle a smile thinking about how he literally just kissed Vic’s brother ten minutes ago. “Mate,” he said placing his hands on the table for emphasis, “It’s more than okay, I promise ya I don’t care.”

Adam stands up with a sudden burst of confidence, “Okay.” 

“Okay!” Aaron said excited, “go get her.” 

Aaron watched as Adam made his way over to Victoria, he knew that the two of them would hit it off, or at least he really hope they would. 

“You know,” Robert said sliding into the seat that Adam had just left, “You could have just told me you were,” he paused looking around the room and then whispering, “are you gay or bi or pan.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Aaron hissed. 

Robert raised an eyebrow waiting for Aaron’s answer. 

“Gay,” Aaron whispered so softly that even Robert could barely hear it. 

Robert smiled, “I knew it.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes, “You did not know it.” 

“I did though,” Robert said nodding his head. 

“Has anyone told you that you’re insanely annoying?" Aaron asked genuinely wanting to make sure he isn't the only one who understands how annoying Robert is.

Robert crosses his arms sitting back in the booth. “Yeah, quite a few have,” he shrugged it really didn’t seem to bother him at all that people didn’t like him. “But,” Robert smirked an Aaron could just tell that the next thing that left his mouth was going to be cocky, “I think you and I both know that you also think I am insanely attractive.”

Aaron was angrier that Robert was right. How could he find this blonde hair, blue eyed, smug, arrogant, and cocky Sugden boy attractive? It was almost comical, they had nothing in common. Aaron barely even knew him, but here he was sitting across from him butterflies in his stomach and a small smile that he didn’t even realize was on his face. Wanting to feel the touch of Robert’s lips on his again. 

"I really like your smile," Robert was almost gushing. He really didn't even mean to say it out loud, but it had already left his lips. 

Aaron tried, but failed at wiping the smile off his face, "Fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED  
> I was very busy with work and I went to some concerts I just haven't had the time.  
> Anyways I am back, I am gonna try my hardest to update again before the weekend. 
> 
> Again sorry for any grammatical errors I am just too lazy to edit


	6. The Closet

Aaron was sat at the table drinking orange juice with Lena laying next to his chair. He is exhausted from the lack of sleep he had from the night before. He had been tossing and turning in bed all night thinking about Robert. He had known for a while that he was attracted to men, but he always just pushed it aside. Robert though, he was just something that Aaron couldn’t push to the side. 

“Good morning,” his mom said walking into the room interrupting his thoughts. 

“Morning.” 

Chas looked at Aaron raising an eyebrow, “What is it?” 

“What?” Aaron said confused. 

She rested her elbows on the table having a closer look at her son, “You look guilty. What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything, you just assume the worst of me,” Aaron smirked. 

Chas rolled her eyes, “I do not.” She turned around and started rummaging through the cupboards looking for some type of breakfast food. “How is everything,” she asked her head buried in the cupboard. 

“Everything is good,” Aaron shrugged, “You know, trying to stay out of trouble and stuff.” 

Chas turned around, “You’re in a good mood,” she said studying Aaron. “Why?” 

Aaron’s jaw went slack, “I am not-- I am not in a good mood. I have no reason to be in a good mood.” 

Chas shook her head, “I know my son, and while the rest of the world would think you are your grumpy self I can tell, you are happy.” 

“Am not,” Aaron scoffed

“Being happy every now and again isn’t a bad thing hon.” She started pouring herself a bowl of oats. “Oh,” she said excited, “It’s that Sugden isn’t it!” 

Aaron spat out the orange juice in his mouth, “What? No. I don’t know the Sugden’s. Who are the Sugden’s?” he stammered.  
Chas smiled, “Oh my god! I knew it.” 

“You don’t know anything.” 

Chas sat across from him chewing the food that is in her mouth, “I don’t know why you’re getting so defensive, Victoria is a lovely girl.” 

“Oh,” Aaron could feel his heartbeat slowing down, “Yeah she is.” 

“So, she is why you are in a good mood?” 

Aaron nods, “yeah, sure.” It was better his mom thought it was Victoria that changed his mood than her thinking it was anything, or anyone else. 

Aaron’s phone buzzed with an incoming text, *Come hang out at my house --Robert*   
Aaron doesn’t remember every letting Robert put his number in his phone, but he didn’t really care about that. “I gotta go,” Aaron said gulping down the rest of the orange juice in his cup. 

“Was that her?” Chas winked making Aaron more than uncomfortable. 

He forced a smile, “You guessed it,” he said in the most convincing voice he can muster. Then he rushed out the door before she could ask any more questions. 

Aaron found himself in front of the Sugden house quicker than he had anticipated and had not yet prepared himself to go inside. But before he could try and slip away Vic opened the door. 

“When Robert asked me for your number, I honest to god didn’t think you would actually come over.” She said coming down the steps, “Like are you guys friends? Or enemies? Oh my god frenemies?” 

Aaron seemed to have forgotten that there are other people who live in the house and expected it to be empty. Vic giving Robert his number made a lot of sense though. “I didn’t really have anything better to do,” he said. He was proud of his quick reasoning for actually coming over. 

“Is Adam busy? Vic asked, but didn’t even give Aaron the time to answer before she was talking again, “Which by the way, I guess I should say thanks for giving him the courage to ask me out or whatever.” 

Aaron just wanted to get away from Vic, but he was also nervous about seeing Robert so there was no real win for him. He was barely listening to what she was saying but knew it was about Adam. “Yeah, well he is definitely better for you than I am.” 

Vic looked at Aaron with what looked like pity. “Don’t sell yourself short.” 

“Oh trust me,” Aaron rests a hand on her shoulder, “Me and you were never gonna work.” 

“You’re probably right,” She shrugged, “Well I am going to the shops. I think just Robert is in, Andy and Dad went into town a bit ago. See you later, don’t kill each other.” She said and then was off down the road. 

Aaron walked up the steps and Robert opened the door before Aaron could even ring the bell, “Waiting for me are you,” Aaron stated walking past Robert into the house. 

“I suppose,” Robert said the corner of his mouth turning into a smile. “Did my sister have anything interesting to say?” 

“No,” Aaron shook his head, “But I think I accidentally told my mom that I was in love with her.” 

Robert’s smile went slack, “How the hell did you do that?” 

“She was questioning me, and brought up Victoria,” he paused thinking back to the conversation he had with his mom, “I figured it was better than saying anything else.” 

Robert ran his hand through his hair before nodding in agreement. “You and your mom get along good?” 

Aaron let out a sigh, “I mean now yeah, there was some time where we didn’t but I was told it’s just the teenage angst.” Aaron bit the inside of his lip a nervous habit he can’t seem to get rid of. “So, what is keeping you from coming out,” he asked genuinely curious. He sees the Sugdens as a big happy family, something that he has never had. Aaron likes to think that if he a bigger family that was close-knit it would be easier. 

Robert shrugged. It wasn’t something that he wanted to talk about. In fact, he had never talked about it with anyone and he did not plan on doing it now. 

Aaron could tell by the silence from Robert that there must be something that was keeping him from coming out. “I mean your family seems pretty chill, Vic always talked about how you all get along decently,” Aaron pressed the issue. 

“You don’t get it,” Robert said under his breath, not even meaning for Aaron to hear. 

Aaron blinked in confusion, “I don’t get it?” He stared at Robert a moment trying to figure out what he meant, “It’s not like I am out and proud what do you mean I don’t get it.” 

Robert shook his head, “My d-- Your mom would--,” 

“My mom? None of this,” he motioned between the two of them, “Has to do with my mom.” 

Robert could tell that he was making Aaron angry, and with Aaron’s short fuse and their history, it wasn’t something that he wanted to do. “I just don’t want to talk about it,” Robert said quietly. 

Aaron went from angry to concerned it moments, “Okay,” he nodded, “If you ever want to tell me though you can.” 

Robert didn’t really expect Aaron to change his mood so quickly, but he did appreciate that he did. “Thanks, so why don’t you come out?” 

“Well for starters, my mom thinks I am dating your sister,” he laughed. “But other than that,” Aaron was uncomfortable, he wasn’t use to talking about himself with anyone, “well I was fighting it for so long that I couldn’t even accept it, so coming out so someone else is just insanity. I mean, I still hate it,” he sighed. 

“That you’re gay?” Robert asked. 

Aaron nodded, “Yeah, it’s not as bad now. I started to come to terms with it, and then you happened, the timing is perfect. I just can’t tell anyone else now.” 

Robert brushed his thumb along the line of Aaron’s jaw, “Well I guess you and me are in this closest together aren’t we.” 

“I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter for what I have in mind. There is much drama coming soon. 
> 
> A few questions.   
>  One -- Do we want more fluff or more angst?  
>  Two -- Do you want me to write Jack like they did in the show, or make a different reason why Robert is afraid to come out?  
>  Three -- Anything else you wanna see in the story?


	9. Okay

Aaron had left Robert’s house when Robert’s dad and Andy got home. It was apparent that Robert immediately was closed off when they got there, so Aaron had just decided that it was better if he left. It didn’t really bother him at all, Aaron would have done the same thing if his mom had come home. He was starving so he went straight to the pub to get a bit to eat.

He was sat at the bar top eating his burger when his mom tapped him on the shoulder, “look who just walk in,” she whispered while trying to nonchalantly wipe down the bar top.

Aaron looked over to see that Vic had just walked into the pub. He was confused for a moment as to why his mom was excited and then everything that he had said to her from the morning came flooding back into his memory. 

“Go on then,” Chas pushed Aaron off the bar stool, “go talk to your girl.” 

He walked over to Vic unsure of how anything was going to go and instead of just saying hi Aaron completely panicked and knowing his mom was watching his every move he just leaned in and kissed her. 

“What the hell,” Aaron heard and knew immediately it was Adam. “What are you doing,” Aaron heard the anger and pain in Adam's voice.

Aaron looked over at Adam who was closing in on him, “I didn’t mean it,” he said wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead. 

Adam grabbed Aaron by the shoulders and threw him against the nearest wall. “I thought you said you were over her,” he seethed, “you said it was more than okay,” he said so angry that the vein in the side of his neck was visible. 

Aaron hadn’t prepared himself for how angry Adam would be. There were very few times in which the two of them had actually fought, and Aaron could tell that this was the worse it had ever been. But Aaron didn’t know what to say right now, he had no explanation. He couldn’t tell him that it meant nothing, or that he lied to his mom, none of it would make sense. So instead he just stared at Adam with a blank expression unsure of how he would fix this. 

Chas had made her way over to the boys, “What the hell is going on?” 

They all ignored her too focused on the actual fight to fill her in. “Stop Adam,” Vic said trying to get between them, “Adam, it doesn’t matter.” 

“It does to me,” Aaron said regretting the words immediately. He had no other choice though, his mom was right there and he had already lied to her, he couldn’t go back on it. 

“Chas they need you in the back,” Marlon yelled from the kitchen. 

“I will be right back,” Chas sighed, “And there is no fighting in my pub do you understand.” 

Adam let go of Aaron stepping back from him, “What the hell is wrong with you lately?”   
Aaron swallowed hard not wanting to keep the lie going, but he felt he had no other choice, “I guess I just don’t really give a shit.” 

“I asked you to make sure you were okay with it,” Aaron could see how hurt Adam really was about this and it was killing him. “You assured me that you didn’t have any feelings and that I should go for it, what was that all about?” 

Aaron knew that what he said next was going to make things worse, but it was the only thing that came to his mind, “Well- I guess I am just a liar then, I change my mind all the time.” 

Adam grabbed Aaron again and this time dragged him out the front doors into the streets. “You’re a prick,” he said throwing Aaron to the ground. 

“Adam,” Vic screamed, but there was no stopping him. 

Aaron didn’t want to fight back, he wanted to tell Adam that he didn’t want to kiss Vic and that he really didn’t care that Adam liked her but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, so instead he shuttered at the feeling on his right hand connecting with the ribs of his best friend. 

Vic didn’t know what to do, she was shocked when Aaron kissed her and everything had seemed to be a blur since then. “The two of you need to stop,” she pleaded. She had never seen the two of them fight like this, but she didn’t want to get decked by one of them trying to split them up. Then she saw Rober walking in the distance, “Robert!” She yelled getting their attention and he started to run over.

“What the hell is wrong with the two of you,” Robert said pulling Aaron away from Adam.

Adam spits the blood that was in his mouth on the ground, “There is nothing wrong with me, that one,” he pointed at Aaron, “That’s the one with the problem.” 

“They are fighting over me,” Vic said after Aaron didn’t say anything.

Robert’s whole face scrunched up, “I’m sorry what,” he said puzzled. 

Vic shrugged, “Aaron kissed me and Adam saw.” 

“I’m sorry,” Robert paused a moment puckering his lips trying to stay calm, “what,” there was a strong emphasis this time. 

“It surprised me too,” Vic said, “But I don’t even have any interest in him anymore.”

Robert cracked his knuckles still trying to remain calm, “funny,” he said forcing a smile, “he told me the same thing about you.” 

“I didn’t say it like that,” Aaron said not wanting Vic to get any more angry at him. 

It was a little late, Vic had already crossed her arms with her eyebrows furrowed, “how did you say it then.” 

Aaron could feel the panic rising within him again, oh you know I kissed your brother and told him I was gay was the thoughts ringing through his head. “I just said that I thought you could do better than me and that I wasn’t good enough for you,” he managed to say. 

“Word for word,” Robert smirked. 

Adam rolled his eyes, “You’re unfuckingbelievable Aaron.” He started walking away and Vic followed him. 

“Does this mean she isn’t gonna pick me,” Aaron said trying to ease the tension in the air. 

“Does this mean she isn’t gonna pick me,” Robert mocked. 

Aaron wiped the blood that was slowly dripping from his nose, “I guess it is a good thing.” 

Chas walked outside, “Sweetheart,” she said lifting Aaron’s face looking at the bruises, “What happened between you two?” 

Aaron pulled his face away from his mother's grip, “He likes Vic.” 

“All this was over Vic?” 

Aaron shrugged, “I guess. She wants to be with him anyways.” 

“Aw,” Her face twisted into a frown, “I’m sorry honey, you’ll find that special girl someday,” she said and Aaron felt his heart race a little faster. “Now you go get yourself cleaned up, I’ll be home in a few hours, I have to get back to work.” 

Robert waited for Chas to back inside but he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile, “Any girl would be lucky to have you.”   
“Shut up,” Aaron rolled his eyes.

Robert and Aaron started walking together towards Aarons house. “My sister isn’t a pawn, you can’t use her when it suits you,” Robert said as they walked. 

“I know, and I didn’t mean for,” Aaron paused thinking about everything that had just happened, “I didn’t mean for all that to happen.” 

“You really kissed her?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded, “But-” he didn’t finish his sentence. 

Robert wanted to know what he was going to say but didn’t press him. “You weren’t really fighting back that much,” Robert said. He noticed as soon as he got over there. Aaron was throwing minimum punches with little force, just enough to make Adam think that Aaron was truly fighting back. 

“Why do you say?” 

“Well I have been punched by you before,” Robert points to the fading bruise on his face, “I know that you can punch a lot harder than you were.” 

Aaron scrunched his nose, “Oh,” he said feeling a little pang of guilt, “yeah sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” They walked inside Aaron’s house and Aaron immediately sat on the couch. Robert walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth. He wet it and walked back over to where Aaron sat on the couch. Robert could tell that Aaron couldn’t stop thinking about Adam. “He’s not going to hate you forever,” Robert says sitting down next to Aaron. He grabbed Aaron’s chin every so slightly tilting it to wipe the dried blood from under his nose. 

“I can do it,” Aaron said but didn’t pull away from Robert’s grasp. 

Robert nodded, “Yeah, I know. But I want to.” He couldn’t tell how much pain Aaron was actually in, but he imagined it was more than he was leading on Adam wasn’t holding back. “Are you okay?” Robert asked. 

Aaron chewed on the inside of his lip, no one ever asks him if he is okay they usually just assume he’s not. “I don’t think I will ever really be okay,” he said. It wasn’t a lie, Aaron didn’t see a future where he didn’t hate his life or who he was. He was born a fuck up and he thinks that he will die one. 

Robert didn’t expect him to be so honest, it took him by surprise. He placed the cloth next to them on the table and cupped Aaron’s face in his hand. Aaron diverted his eyes away from Robert not wanting to look at him in the eye. “Hey,” Robert said in a soft voice that he only used with Aaron, “You’re gonna be okay, I’m gonna make sure you’ll be okay.” 

Aaron’s mouth twitched he wasn't use to anyone caring this much about him in such a short period of time. “And if I never am?” 

“You will be, but some days you will be less okay than others, but that’s life and sometimes life is a total bitch,” Robert said running his fingers through Aaron’s hair. “But those days, the ones were you feel less okay, know that I am here and if you need me to find me.” Robert leaned in slowly starting with a quick peck on the lips, but Aaron quickly wraps his arm around the nape of Robert’s neck pulling him in towards him. The small kiss they shared wasn’t enough, and Aaron wanted to feel the hitched breathing and force of Robert’s lips against him. Robert was the first to break away, breathing heavy taking a moment to look at Aaron taking in all that this boy was. Beautiful yet broken. And Aaron for the first time in a very long time let himself be who he truly was under all that thick skin, and thought that maybe this arrogant fool was right. Maybe it will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people want to see a lot more fluff and a little bit of angst and also to keep Jack the same as in the show. I do not know if I will mention Gordon at all and if I do it won't be for a while. 
> 
> Don't forget you can always go follow my tumblr @ SomeoneHugSugden and chat about all things Emmerdale with me. I promise I don't bite.


End file.
